


Execution Failed

by YonagaChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YonagaChan/pseuds/YonagaChan
Summary: Relief washed over him as the bright red letters flashed.Execution: Failed
Kudos: 14





	Execution Failed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Souda's fanmade execution with the train and all. I'm sorry if this come out really bad. Please enjoy either way!

He began to panic as the train sped up. 

His breath coming in harsh as sweat beaded on his forehead. 

His eyes welled up as the train sped toward the edge of the cliff. 

Tears fell down his face, a knot formed in his stomach as he knew what was going to happen. 

He screwed his eyes shut and finally took what he thought would be a last breath. 

As he opened his eyes he saw the cliff up ahead, he was going to die.... 

That cliff would come.... 

And he'd fall and crash.... 

Right over the edge. 

His hands finally came free, he ran forward to the door.... 

The train split. 

He barreled right for the edge. 

"NO DAMMIT I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" 

The train car took a hard turn, sending him into the window, he gripped onto the seat tightly. 

The train car slowed to a stop, relief washed over him as the bright red letters flashed: 

The Execution of Kazuichi Souda: Failed


End file.
